<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lovelove your laugh by GretchenSinister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444231">lovelove your laugh</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister'>GretchenSinister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Guardians (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Tickling, eldritch guardians, specifically Sandy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:54:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Prompt: "Subject line: (Any/Jack Frost) tickling.<br/>Prompt: </p><p>Look, he spends the entire movie barefoot, it’s an obvious thing to do."</p><p>Yes, this is the third day of dumb eldritch abomination husbands and their new boytoy. This is not a very shippy fill, though.</p><p>The Guardians learn of the Old Men’s interest in Jack and are suitably concerned. Sandy tickles Jack during a meeting and everyone tries to react.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Frost/Sanderson Mansnoozie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Cold Gold Short Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lovelove your laugh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on Tumblr on 8/5/2013.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="text post-content">
  <p>“Jack, I am very glad you agreed to meet with us today.” North’s formality is just that, a formality—Jack lives at the Workshop now, and it’s not as if he’s really busy with Guardian duties yet, but he appreciates the sentiment.<br/><br/>“Tooth, Bunny, and I were wanting to see how you were adjusting to being Guardian. How is your believer base doing? Have you noticed change in powers? Appearance? Okay, that is silly question, you look same as you ever did—”<br/><br/>“Not quite,” interrupts Bunny. “Jack, you look a lot paler than you did last time I saw you. You’ve got to tell us how you’re doing. Starting off with only a handful of believers would be rough on anyone, and the Man in the Moon couldn’t have chosen you at a worse time. Yes, I will say that.” Bunny glances from Tooth to North. “He chose Jack as Spring was starting. His powers from before Guardianship would have been weak then anyway, and to make him go through the whole summer unable to do a lot to gain believers—that wasn’t right.”<br/><br/>“But he was needed to fight the Nightmare King,” Tooth says, becoming far more subdued than usual as she speaks one of Pitch’s names.<br/><br/>“Tooth, we all know that was what the Man in the Moon said, but come on. Whatever was really happening last Spring was between the Old Men, and the Man in the Moon should have known to stay out of it. I mean, does he really think Sandy is under his control? That what Sandy does has <em>anything</em> to do with him? Every one of us knows that’s a load of—”<br/><br/><em>hellohello</em> Jack blanches even further and the other Guardians sit up straighter, looking around the room. <em>or is it three times hearing name before appearing that is the rule? so many stories very important to you so will try not to break rules will stay invisible</em><br/><br/>“Sandy!” North greets him with an aplomb that Jack finds both reassuring and incomprehensible. “What brings you here?”<br/><br/><em>name of course of course and needed to see if remembering something right</em><br/><br/>Jack doesn’t bother to brace himself, though he knows something must be coming. In an instant he feels as though he’s being brushed all over with light, teasing touches, particularly on his feet. He’s being—tickled? Oh, right, Sandy had found uncontrollable laughter one of the more fascinating responses in his body’s repertoire.<br/><br/>He feels the laughter bubbling up in his throat and grabs the edge of the table, his knuckles going white. With the first chuckle, he knows this is not going to be over quickly.<br/><br/>The tickling brings out every kind of laugh he has, and more. He laughs until he’s almost screaming, until he can’t breathe, until he’s red in the face, until tears are squeezed from the corners of his eyes. At that point, the tickling stops, and Jack is overwhelmed with a wave of affection that smells like vanilla, which almost makes up for the rawness of his throat as he takes gasping, hiccuping breaths and tries to recover.<br/><br/><em>thankyouthankyou</em> The warm voice says, and in a moment the room feels notably emptier.<br/><br/>Tooth steps over to Jack, patting his back soothingly. “It’s okay, it’s okay, he’s gone now.”<br/><br/>“What was that all about?” Bunny asks the room in general. “Even when I—I mean, I’ve never seen anything like that.”<br/><br/>North sends one of the yetis to get some tea.<br/><br/></p>
  <hr/>
  <p><br/><br/>Jack leans into Tooth, holding the cup of tea in one hand. He’s feeling mostly recovered now, but if that means he’s getting used to this sort of thing, he’s not inclined to see that as purely positive.<br/><br/>“S—I mean, the Dreamweaver—likes my laugh.” Jack sips his tea. “And, um, he and the Nightmare King have taken a—joint interest in me? And don’t ask me when it started because it’s hard to tell. They say when I’m with them time isn’t really passing? Cause otherwise you should have noticed me going missing now and then. I wanted to ask about it but I didn’t, I don’t know why, maybe it was a mental block?”<br/><br/>“Jack.” Tooth gives his shoulders a comforting squeeze. “At least you’re able to talk about it now.”<br/><br/>“But we cannot deny that this is unusual,” North says. “We were…investigated, I suppose you could say, by the Old Men when we became Guardians. But after brief, intense scrutiny, we were left mostly alone. We did not face continual interest.”<br/><br/>“I don’t know why they’re doing this.” Jack shivers. “I asked them and the answer was terrifying. I couldn’t make sense of it and Sandy shut it down.”<br/><br/>“I wish we could protect you, mate.” Bunny folds his arms and looks away.<br/><br/>“Believe me, I understand why you can’t.” Jack clamps down on the hysteria rising within him. “I understand.”<br/><br/>“We’ll be extra careful about saying their names, now,” Tooth promises. “And, hey. At least you don’t need to sleep, now that you’re a Guardian.”<br/><br/>North sighs. “Yes he does. Not enough believers.” Silence reigns in the room. “But do not worry, Jack. I will go talk to them. I am not afraid.”<br/><br/>“NO!” Jack shouts, half-rising from his chair. “No, North. Please. Don’t do that. I—I’ll be fine. They don’t want to hurt me—not really. I—I might even be getting used to it. Somehow.”<br/><br/>“And what will you be when you are used to them? What then?” North’s gaze is shrewd.<br/><br/>“I don’t know,” Jack whispers.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notes and Comments from Tumblr:</p><p>I do have an endgame for this, but I’ll wait until the prompts allow me to do so.</p><p>tejoxys said: *shrieking* Omigosh, I’m so happy that you’re keeping this one going! I love this threesome in the first place, and having it also be dumb eldritch abomination husbands just adds so much. :3</p><p>ptomlins said: Your stories just keep getting more and more fantastic, so much love!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>